Alice Majestica
Alice Majestica is the only daughter of the Majestica family, the co-handler and representative of Luxury City's Luxury Summer High and the Golden Heiress of the Crystal Luxury treasure. She also served as the secondary antagonist of Season 3 of Stories from Summer and the main antagonist in Season 4. She reappears in Part 6 of the main series' sixth chapter. Appearance Alice has soft yellow body color with an apricot (Stories from Summer)/amber outline (Main series) and also has crimson eyes that used to turn deep red when in her possessed form. In her anime style design, Alice has fair skin, long straight blonde hair, with one strand pointing up. Her eye color remains largely the same, except that her eyes gain a black colored slit in her pupils when in her possessed form. Personality Alice is inexpressive and seemingly cold due to her family holding a dark secret that she is pressed into hiding. Initially, despite her very young age, she displays a form of maturity, being able to dictate the failures of others and advise them for a better way of things around them. She is also not as naive as like those of her age, although she did reveal to Vincent that she prefers being alone and practice rather than play or meet other kids outside of her family. Alice has also come to show off a very uneasy and threatening vibe toward those around her when she becomes provoked, even managing to make the kids that were bullying Vincent during their first meeting run away out of fear of her. Though said and shown to be nearly emotionless, this turns out to be only a facade that Alice was told to create and eventually hold for her own good by her parents. She is actually a friendly and caring person, best shown by how she defended Vincent despite not knowing who he was and even letting him inside her mansion at that time to tend to the bruises he got. Though partly being expressionless, Alice can still exhibit signs of different emotions excluding anger and annoyance. She was also the one to teach Vincent on how to properly stand up for himself, and even to the point of teaching him to use swords. Out of everyone in her family, she has shown the most warmth toward Vincent despite being a stranger. This would later grow into genuine affection for him when their family dog had mistaken Alice as an intruder and tried to attack her, with Vincent taking the vicious dog's bite in place of Alice. She has become very caring of him and trusts him the most out of anyone, even from her own parents. Though Alice is very mature, she can still show signs of being childish, such as when Vincent had obliviously thought she meant that she likes him as a friend, she blushed and called him an idiot for not getting what she said and hit him over the head for it. Though denying and saying she hated Vincent calling her "Lisha", a nickname he gave her during their time together, she reveals to him when they met again ten years later that she liked it whenever he called her that. Alice is calm and mature while still holding her seemingly expressionless demeanor as well as only showing her childish side when Vincent is around her. This mostly increases her own affection for him. Later on, by the time she reunites with her separated childhood friend, Alice's very own stoicness has shown to break as her state of emotional carriage has begun to tear apart because of her now built up struggle and inner problem she has been fighting again for years. History Alice was born under the wealthy Majestica family as an only child to her parents. 'Chapter II' Alice is vaguely mentioned by Vincent as "a girl who taught him how to use swords" before he became a first grader in Maxima Elementary School. She appears in flashbacks throughout the series after Season 5, making her last known flashback appearance in Season 12, though her full appearance is never shown except for a black silhouette and her voice is never heard. 'Season 2' As Vincent, Pyra, Crystal, Jessie, Paige, Amy and Hinamaya leave back to Hope City to get ready for the beginning of the next school year the week after, Sinfero receives a call from someone who he then becomes nervous of paying him a visit soon. After Sinfero puts his phone down and begins intently pondering on what he needs to do now, in a far away country, Alice is shown putting her phone down, as well as revealing her to be the one to have called him. She is standing on a balcony overlooking the sea as the sun rises before giving a smile before saying that "things will begin to go as they should now". 'Season 3' be Added... 'Season 4' be Added... 'Chapter VI' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Majestica Swordsmanship' Alice is incredibly talented in using swords, culminating from her family bloodline as the Majestica family are known to be masters of swordsmanship since the time of their ancestors, possibly rivaling that of the Storm family. She is able to perform different techniques swiftly and can easily overpower and outmatch any opponent yet driving little force to her every attacks. With any type of sword she wields, Alice is able to adjust herself in short time, utilizing whatever bladed object she may have in her hands and can still retain some of her techniques and apply them but with a divergent kind of movement in order to make use of the type of blade she may equip and to avoid being overwhelmed quickly. She is very much a dangerous foe as her combined original sword techniques and irregular dodging/blocking makes getting way too close to her already a bad idea because of how swift she is and how easily she can take over the tide of the duel in a matter of seconds. All in all, her swordsmanship can rival that of Vincent's and she is considered the polar opposite of him; as she is calculative and precise with her attacks, nearly being flawless. Magical Cycle Alice is capable of performing magic as it was shown when she first battled Iyumi, she was able to overwhelm and outmatch the latter by making her seal cards become useless and attack her by causing the roots from the ground below to restrain and knock her out. Relationships --- ''Alice's Relationships '' Gallery be Added... Trivia *She is the one to have taught Vincent how to use swords with wooden ones back in their childhood. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer